كيتي الحب
by TheMegRiddle
Summary: هاري لديه وقوع حادث ويحصل تحول الى قط! إذا لم تكن سيئة، ويجد نفسه في يد عدوه. اتبع هاري وهو يحاول ايجاد وسيلة لحرية، أو انه سوف تريد؟


اللعنة عليك! اللعنة عليك! يعتقد هاري كما كان يدير من خلال القلعة، وقد سمع صوت أقدام بقصف وراءه. اللعنة مالفوي! انا اكره له! انا اكره له! كما قال انه يعتقد انه جعل طريقه إلى برج جريفندور في مستواه المكتسبة حديثا.

ولم يكن من السهل. ليس مع أربعة الكفوف وحجم جديدة من ستة عشر بوصة. أوه! ولا تنس أن تضيف الذيل والأذنين إلى المزيج، وقال انه قدم هريرة طيف اليمين. لا!

وقال انه تم القيام على ما يرام حتى مالفوي جاء في...

في وقت سابق

مشى هاري في الصفوف الدراسية حيث الجرع أستاذ سناب كانت تنتظره لبدء اعتقاله.

حملق "الخاص بك في وقت متأخر،" سناب في وجهه.

بدا هاري نزولا إلى ساعته. 1 في الدقيقة 7. وكان اعتقاله في 19:00. وقال انه يتطلع حتى في العودة اليه مع رفع حاجبيه.

"اجلس بوتر! ليس لدي كل ليلة،" سناب همسة، وعيناه تلمع بشكل خطير.

تنهد هاري وجلس في مقدمة الصف وينتظر مصيره.

"الليلة سوف تجعل من الجرعة القياسية في التقلص. أنا لن تقبل أقل من الكمال، وإذا كنت الفوضى التي تصل، وسوف أعود ليلة الغد، ويفعل ذلك مرة أخرى. يمكنني أن أجعل نفسي واضح؟"

"كريستال"، وقال هاري رفضا قاطعا، وخرج له كتاب الجرع ومرجل، ثم ذهب للحصول على المكونات.

"للأسف، وأنا غير قادر ارع لكم هذه الليلة ولدي أمور أخرى للحضور إلى"، وقال سناب من وراءه، مما يجعل هاري القفزة. "عند الانتهاء، وزجاجة ووضعها على مكتبي. لا ليس محاولة لنسف بوتر بلدي الفصول الدراسية"، وقال سناب واكتسح من الغرفة.

"بئس المصير"، تمتم هاري وبدأت في جرعة له.

Xxx

20 دقيقة في وقت لاحق تم تقريبا هاري مع جرعة له عند الباب مفتوحا قليلا، وكشف عن شخص آخر انه يريد ان يرى.

"الأستاذ سناب، يا سيدي، وأنا ..." متسكع دراكو مالفوي داخل الغرفة. اكتشاف هاري مبتسم بتكلف انه ويحملق في جميع أنحاء الغرفة لمعرفة ما اذا كان هناك أي شخص. "حسنا، حسنا، حسنا. إذا لم يكن القديس بوتر".

"اذهب بعيدا مالفوي"، أجاب هاري وتعود الى الوراء حول؛ أمل انه سوف يذهب بعيدا. ليس من المرجح الدموية.

مشى مالفوي في جميع أنحاء الغرفة وأودعت شيء على طاولة سناب ل. "ماذا فعلت هذه المرة، بوتر؟ الرحلة أكثر من قدميك؟" قال ضاحكا.

"ها ها،" ضحك هاري بجفاف، ان "لا، أنا لم يفعل ذلك."

"أوه؟ ثم ما كان بعد ذلك؟" وتساءل مع ابتسامة متكلفة.

كان يميل بشدة إلى هاري تقول: حصلت واقعة أنا سخيف والدتك "لكنه اراد فقط مالفوي إلى ترك له وحده حتى يتمكن من الانتهاء من جرعة وترك له. زائد كانت مثيرة للاشمئزاز! "ليس من شأنك"، ورد عليه انه بدلا من ذلك.

"أرامل والأيتام. وغاضب القعادة؟" طلب مالفوي وهو يضحك، يخطو بعيدا عنه، والخروج من رأي هاري. نأمل كان مغادرا. "هل أنت على وشك البكاء؟"

"اخرس مالفوي"!

"أم ماذا؟ عليك رمي نوبة؟" سأل التراجع أمام هاري. "دعوة لدمبلدور واقول في نفسي؟ ونحن نعلم جميعا كنت المفضلة لديه."

واضاف "كنت مجرد ألم في المؤخرة."

"ماذا قلت؟

"ماذا؟ هل أنت أصم؟ ربما يجب عليك تنظيف أذنيك".

"وأنت تسير إلى الأسف أن بوتر،" عطل مالفوي.

"لماذا؟ قول الحقيقة؟"

منفوخ مالفوي وبدا بعيدا، وهاري مبتسم بتكلف في انتصار. مالفوي ثم نظر إلى أسفل في جرعة له. "أنا مندهش أن كنت قادرا على القيام بذلك من دون دم الطين".

"لا ندعو لها أن" هاري الخلاف.

واضاف "هذا ما هي."

"إنها صديقتي".

"كيف يمكن أن نسمي ذلك الشيء صديق؟" طلب مالفوي تجعد أنفه.

"على الأقل لدي أصدقاء!"

"لدي أصدقاء لذلك."

وقال "ادعو بالكاد هؤلاء الحمقى أن يتعطل من حولك، وأصدقاء،" وقال هاري مع ابتسامة متكلفة.

"حسنا على الأقل لدي الآباء،" التقط مالفوي.

وكان هاري لديها ما يكفي وقفت والتفت نحوه مع عصا للخروج، "الذهاب بعيدا مالفوي قبل اتخاذ لكم."

"هل أوه! لا تحب أن فعلت، بوتر؟"

"ترك"!

"الجميلة. سأترك"، وقال انه مع ابتسامة عقد شيء في يده.

تولى هاري خطوة إلى الأمام، "ماذا تفعلون؟"

"لا شيء"، وقال مالفوي مع ابتسامة أن أخبره أنه كان بعيدا عن أي شيء. "فقط ... مساعدة"، وقال انه والقوا نحو شيء له جرعة كاملة تقريبا.

"لا!" هتف هاري وحاولوا منعه من إسقاط إلى مرجل له، لكنه كان متأخرا جدا.

ضحك مالفوي وتراجعوا بسرعة كما مرجل له انفجرت، هاري التنقيع من الرأس حتى أخمص القدمين في جرعة رئاسته المدمر الآن.

"تبا لك مالفوي"! وقال انه مصيح خطوة إلى الأمام "، فقط كنت وا" هاري توقف والضعف خلال الإسكات. وقال "ما ... لم ..." وقال انه سقط على ركبتيه وبدأ التنفس، صعوبة بالغة في التنفس. ورأى بطنه ضيقة وعضلاته حتى توقف.

وكان مالفوي توقف يضحك وكان يبحث في وجهه مع تعبير المذعورين. أخذ هو خطوة إلى الأمام متردد، ولست متأكدا ما اذا كان ينبغي مساعدة أو تشغيل. قال انه لا نريد ان ندخل في ورطة لإيذاء الصبي الذي الأمد. "بوتر"؟

بدأ هاري الى الحصول على ما يصل مرة أخرى لأنه شعر بألم يبدأ للذهاب بعيدا. ثم ضرب موجة أخرى من ألم به والشيء التالي انه يعرف هاري كان على الأرض مرة أخرى، ولكن الكثير من نهايته على الارض، وكانت ملابسه المحيطة به. تولى مؤقتا خطوة إلى الأمام وتعثر على ملابسه. وقال انه يتطلع في يديه التي كانت أمامه. هي تلك الكفوف ...؟

وكان مالفوي بدأت من الضحك رأسه، وكان يمسك بطنه وعقد نفسه على المكتب. فكيف يبدو انه كبير جدا؟

"ماذا ستفعل الآن بوتر؟" طلب مالفوي بعد أن كان قد سيطر، "مواء في وجهي؟"

نظرت جمعية الصحة العالمية، هاري نزولا عند نفسه. وكان، هو القط! لا، ليس حتى! هرة صغيرة الداعر! التفت حول هاري في دائرة التحقيق نفسه. ورأى انه كان مضرجا في الفراء الأسود الناعم مع ذيل طويل، وشعيرات، ويرفع يده، وأيضا مخلب الآن، واثنين من آذان فروي فوق رأسه.

لعن هاري بصوت عال ولكن فقط سلسلة من أصوات الهسهسة خرجت من فمه. ضحك مالفوي مرة أخرى وبدأ بالمشي نحو له؛ هاري صعدت غريزيا الى الوراء.

"الآن، ولا أدري ماذا أفعل معك"، وقال مالفوي مع ابتسامة متكلفة. اتسعت عيون هاري في رعب وانه جعل اندفاعة مجنونة للباب، مع مالفوي الساخنة على عقبيه.

الوقت الحاضر

هز هاري رأسه لتخليص نفسه من الذاكرة الذي بدأ كل شيء. وقال انه على التركيز. كان عليه أن يجد هيرميون. وقالت انها تعرف كيفية تغيير له بالعودة. لكن كان لأول مرة في هز مالفوي من ذيله. لا يقصد التوريه.

وتابع لتشغيل أسفل الممر مع عدم وجود نهاية في الافق. لماذا هذا الممر طويل جدا! قال انه يعتقد بشكل محموم كما سمع مالفوي الاقتراب، الا ان ذلك لم يبدو كبيرا جدا من قبل!

"يمكنك الركض لكنك لا يمكن أن تخفي بوتر!" ودعا مالفوي الخروج من مكان ما وراءه.

وأخيرا رأى الدرج حتى قبل وركض أسرع. القرف! انه يعتقد ان تبحث من صعود الدرج، وانهم ضخمة! عدم وجود خيار، إلا إذا كان يريد أن يتعرضوا للتعذيب في يد مالفوي، بدأ يصعد الدرج، أو حاول.

وكانت ساقاه صغيرة جدا لتقفز من جميع الدرجات. وقال انه ذهب فقط حتى خطوتين وكان متعب بالفعل. وقال انه يتطلع الى الوراء ورأى مالفوي تقدم عليه.

"تعذر الحصول على بعيدا جدا هل يمكن أن بوتر".

اللعنة عليك! لعن هاري وأغمض عينيه ومالفوي وصلت له. اللعنة عليك. أنا لا أريد أن أكون هنا. من يدري ما مالفوي ستفعل لي. أريد أن أكون في مكان آمن. في أي مكان ولكن هنا. ! في أي مكان

ثم فجأة ... لم يكن.

وكان هاري أي تحذير كما برزت إلى حيز الوجود في الجو وسقطت في الماء الدافئ. حاول بشكل محموم إلى الاتجاه الماء، ولكن مع البقعة جسمه صغير مع الفراء الرطب والكفوف الصغيرة، وانه لا يمكنه التحرك في أي مكان. بالاضافة الى انه كان متعب بالفعل من الترشح، بل أخذت كل ما قدمه من الطاقة لإبقاء رأسه فوق الماء. انه زارة الكهرباء والمياه في الإكراه، على أمل أن شخصا ما سوف نسمع وانقاذه.

وجاءت موجة مفاجئة من المياه عليه وغمرت رأسه تحت الماء وأنه حاول بشكل محموم لسحب نفسه، لكنه لم يستطع. أنا ذاهب للموت؟ سأل نفسه، غارقة في مكان ما غير معروف، عالق في جسم القط؟

وساقيه تعب ورأسه ثقيلة وببطء بدأ في الغرق. لكن تراجع بعد ذلك شيء حار وكبير تحت قيادته، وبدأت سحب منه التصاعدي. تولى هاري جرعة عميق من الهواء عند رأسه كسر سطح الماء، وممسكا بحزم من جهة، لذلك هو ما كان عليه، تحته.

تجمدت انه بعنف ومواءيدعو إلى الرثاء باعتباره الشخص أقلته من الماء. أنا أنقذت أنا! أنا لن أموت! كما قال انه يعتقد أن المياه لا تزال تحصل على أبعد وأبعد بعيدا عنه. وكان في غاية الامتنان لمن كان قد أنقذه. وقال انه لم يكن خائفا جدا من الماء في حياته.

هز هاري رأسه للحصول على الماء من أذنيه، والخروج من الفراء له وقال انه تم للخروج من ما شاهده الآن وحمام. كيف لي أن ينتهي الأمر هنا؟ اعتقد أنه يبحث في حوض سباحة من الحجم مع نفور.

وقد اجتاحت ثم هاري في شيء دافئ بعد الخام، وهو ما يعترف به بوصفه منشفة بعد بضع دقائق. مخرخر انه كما تم تجفيفها هو الخروج وتوقف الارتعاش.

"كيف ينتهي بك الأمر هنا؟" سأل صوت مخملي الذكور بهدوء أن أرسلت يتوخز أسفل عموده الفقري. وحاول هاري لشرح ولكن لا شيء لكن مواءالضوضاء خرج.

"أنت فاجأني. ما لا يحدث في كثير من الأحيان"، وقال بصوت ناعم، "كنت محظوظا أنني كنت وثيق من قبل، واحدة صغيرة."

تجمدت هاري في فكر ماذا كان سيحدث لو أنه لن يأتي. انخفض منشفة قبالة له واستقر على سرير والرجل اختفى عن الأنظار. وقال انه يتطلع له وعثر عليه من قبل خزانة ملابس، وتغيير.

بدا هاري بعيدا احمرار، واذا كان القط قد استحى، أن يعطيه خصوصية. لكن يعتقد أن القطط ثم انه ربما لن يهتموا لو كنت عارية تقريبا أم لا. بدا ذلك عاد إلى دراسة منقذ له. كان الرجل طويل القامة، وحوالي 10 "5"، لكنه يبدو أطول حتى من وجهة نظر هاري. كان لديه شعر أسود طويل قليلا، العضلات الجسم، ولكن ليس بشكل مبالغ فيه، وشحوب الجلد وكأنه لم ير الشمس في في حين كان هاري بعد ان نرى وجهه.

تحولت أنهى مع ذلك، إلى الغرفة. وكان في غرفة لطيفة ومريحة، وكأنه شيء للخروج من مجلة من العامة. مع خزانة في الزاوية ومكتب 1 حتى ضد الجدار حتى الآن، على حد سواء لونا الماهوجني. وقد زينت جدران ولكن ليس بشكل مسرف جدا. عدد قليل من الصور هنا وهناك، التي بدت باهظة الثمن. وكان من نافذة كبيرة بجانب خزانة الملابس، ولكن كان مغلقا في الوقت الراهن هو ومغطاة بستائر خضراء داكنة. على الجانب الآخر من خزانة وكانت مجموعة من الأبواب الزجاجية المزدوجة المؤدية خارج على شرفة، وشملت أيضا مع ستائر خضراء داكنة. كان خشب السرير كان في وسط الغرفة، من ما كان يمكن أن نرى، وكانت كبيرة الى حد ما مع الشنق خضراء داكنة وصحائف الحرير الأسود، لون الماهوجني أيضا. على الجانب الآخر من السرير والأريكة السوداء وكرسي مطابقة الذي كان جالسا أمام الموقد الضخم الذي يجري حاليا، ولكن ميتة تقريبا. وقال انه بالمقارنة مع غرفة، صغيرة!

بعد النظر في جميع أنحاء قرر مواصلة استكشاف وبدأ بالمشي عبر الفراش. غرقت مخالبه في كل مرة انتقل وقال انه تشبث في مع له مخالب حتى لا يفقد توازنه. بعد حين انه اعتاد على الشعور اسفنجي تحت قدميه، وجعل طريقه بسهولة عبر وصلنا الى نهاية السرير، وقال انه يتطلع على الجانب وبلع. كانت عالية!

هيا هاري. كنت تلعب كويدتش. ما هو ارتفاع قليلا؟ قال انه يعتقد في نفسه، والقفز فقط. القطط البرية على أقدامهم، أليس كذلك؟ وقال انه يتطلع إلى أسفل مرة أخرى في محاولة لاقناع نفسه انه سيكون على ما يرام. ليس ليكون خائفا من. بالطبع هناك! أنا ينقط الصغيرة! وهذا هو السبب! صاح الجزء الخلفي من عقله في وجهه.

قبل أن يتمكن من اتخاذ قرار، والتقطت فجأة من قبل العنق من الفراء له ووضعها في حضن الرجل. "الدقيق هريرة. أنت لا تريد أن تقع، وكسر العنق أنت أليس كذلك؟" قال الصوت المخملي، "ليس بعد أنا كنت فقط انقذ من الغرق".

مواء هاري في الاتفاق. وحولت الوزارة إلى خرخرة باعتباره الرجل بدأ يحك أذنيه، ومرة أخرى مع أصابع طويلة وموهوب. تقوس ظهره هاري إلى لمسة ومخرخر مرة أخرى، ولكن بصوت أعلى. أغلق عينيه وتحولت رأسه في متعة كما الأصابع خدش تحت ذقنه. أوه! هذا شعور جيد! ويعتقد انه نطح رأسه على يد لحمله على القيام بذلك مرة أخرى، وذهل الرجل في العمل هاري وملزمة.

فتح هاري عينيه قليلا، حتى يتمكن من ان ننظر الى وجه منقذ بلاده. واتسعت عيناه في ذهول.

كان وجها لوجه مع العدو الأكبر له.


End file.
